Pasts Uncovered
by Gliren Gilnathroniel
Summary: You know the drill..Tortured girl, Elven prince, magic brooch, trolls, Love, Legolas, Mirkwood, Rivendell...It's better than it sounds...Really..-Stamps her foot- WHY DON'T PEOPLE REVIEW MY STORYYYYYYYY????? :/
1. The Dream

Through the forest canopy the night sky was bright and the stars blazed, bathing the land surrounding me in a brilliant, haunting light. I looked around. Everything was silent, except the distant gushing of water. This place seemed so familiar, like I'd seen it in some other lifetime. Yet I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. A breeze whispered past my ear. I listened, hearing words in a strange language I didn't understand, yet one word sounded strangely familiar to me… "Glirèn…" Ahead of me, through the trees, I could see a faint light shining. It was strangely hypnotic, and somehow it was drawing me towards it. My feet seemed to be moving on their own as I took a few steps forward. The light grew stronger and the breeze kept whispering in its strange language. I kept walking, oblivious to everything around me except the light's dazzling glow. The sight that met my eyes was so brilliant as I came up to the light. Standing before me was an Elven Prince. He was perhaps 6 feet tall, lean but very well built, with long, brilliant sun-gold hair and tanned skin. He was dressed in all green and brown, apart from a silvery-grey cloak he wore around his shoulders. But by far his most amazing feature was his eyes, Brilliant green they were, green as the grass in the fields of Rohan. They held in them the Wisdom, sadness and memories of the long Ages of Elven immortality. He was mounted on a silver horse, whose mane and tail flashed with diamond lustre and whose eyes reflected the elements of its creation. Spirit, fire and dew. The Prince gazed upon me with his eyes, probing into my soul and willing me to look up at him. I looked up at him in as and he looked back at me, sending shivers through my spine. He held out his hand to me, and although he spoke no words, I knew he wanted me to climb up on his horse and come with him, wherever he was going. An overwhelming desire to do just that took hold of me and I reached for his hand. Suddenly, everything disappeared…  
  
… I found myself in my bedroom, woken by the blaring of the alarm clock on my bedside table. I sighed, pulling back the covers and sitting up in the freezing cold of early morning. Why do I have to live in this world? I thought as I gazed into the mirror and grimaced. My reflection taunted back at me. My waist-length jet black hair, tanned skin, startling blue almond eyes and my oddly pointed ears all contributed to my hellish time in that daily torture, school.  
  
"Elf girl" "freak" "loser" and "Weirdo" were some of the many names I'd been christened with over my past three years at St. Gillian's Christian School for Girls. I had no friends there, but so many enemies, and their stupid names and hostile behaviour toward me made me withdrawn, aggressive and depressed. My only escape was my daydreams. There I would wander long forgotten worlds and be absolutely content. Often I'd draw what I saw there, not wanting to forget the beautiful scenery. My art was the only thing that gained me ever so slight respect at St Gillian's. People gazed in awe at the sketches that fell out of my books at inconvenient moments, but they were eventually dismissed and assumed someone else's.  
  
Walking out the door is often the hardest thing for me to do in the morning. It's like a march to my doom, knowing I have to survive yet another day. I trudged drearily along, staring straight down at the cracked dull concrete and ignoring the girls who made snide comments and giggled whispers to their friends "Oh look! It's Melody the freaky loser." I heard one girl say. "You should really get some surgery on those ears, Elf girl." Sneered someone else. I fought back the urge to punch them both, and kept on walking.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a brilliant shimmer. It was incredibly bright, and I wondered why no one else noticed it before I did. It was a silver brooch, but the most beautiful silver brooch I'd ever seen in my life. It was leaf- shaped, studded with tiny jewels that shined an infinite amount of colours, making everything that surrounded it dull and grey by contrast. There was an ethereal quality to it, something that no material object on earth could ever dream of possessing. The brooch was otherworldly.  
  
Should I leave it there? I thought as I looked at it hesitantly. Or wait for someone to pick it up. Surely its owner will come back for it. It's so beautiful…For what seemed like hours I stared at the brooch, debating whether to pick it up or leave it lying in the middle of the footpath. My thoughts wrestled with each other, but eventually the desire to pick it up overwhelmed me. I kneeled down on the ground and gently picked up the beautiful brooch…. 


	2. The Elven Prince

Chapter two:  
  
The Elven Prince  
  
…There was a flash of light and for a second I was blinded. Everything went a brilliant white. I shut my eyes tight against the pain. A gush of wind caught me and it felt as if I was being lifted up into a tornado. The white gave way to flashes of grey, green and yellow…I felt dizzy beyond anything I ever felt before, and the tornado was lifting me still higher. Just when I couldn't take the dizziness anymore the flashing colours and the tornado came to a halt. Everything went black…  
  
I came to on a little green patch of grass surrounded by the biggest trees I'd ever seen in my life. Sun shone through the bright green leaves, creating dappled specks of light on the ground. I looked around me in awe, wondering where on earth I was, and how I got there. Suddenly a light bulb turned on in my head. With a flash of joy I realized that somehow I had landed in a place where only my imagination had been before. Middle Earth! I had pored over Tolkien novels and Histories from an extremely young age and I came to think of it so much that Arda and all the races of Humans, Elves and other Beings in it had materialized itself in my imagination. And suddenly there I was, for real, in the realms of the fantasy world. I could hear singing in amongst the trees. The song was incredibly beautiful, like nothing I'd ever heard before. I was absorbed by it, hypnotized. I sat for what seemed like hours listening and wondered who, or what, was singing. The language was completely unknown to me, yet, the strange and haunting words sounded vaguely familiar…. Like I'd heard them before, but where? The song was steadily growing louder, and whoever was singing it was coming closer. My first instinct was to run. I had no idea where I was and even less of an idea if the singer of the beautiful song was friendly. Suddenly the singing stopped. Everything was dead silent. I strained my ears for any slight sound that could give me a clue as to where the mysterious disappearing singer had gone. That was when I heard footsteps. Human footsteps. They were barely perceptible to any but the keenest ears, but they were there, and before I knew it there was a rustling in the bushes behind me, and I realized it was too late to run. Whoever was making those footsteps had already seen me. So I did what I would do only in the direst circumstances, prepared to fight…  
  
Ever since I was five years old I had always been seen as somewhat of an outsider. I was quiet and withdrawn, and that, combined with some kind of mysterious air I had, made me a perfect target for ridicule from other kids. By the time I was six, I just got so incredibly sick of it that I begged and pleaded for my foster mother to take me to Karate classes, which she eventually did. My Sensei told me I had an incredible talent for Martial Arts. I learned quickly and by the time I was twelve I carried a Third Dan Black Belt in Karate. For my last year of primary school I was considered dangerous and was left alone. High School was a different story. I was provoked on a daily basis and fighting was a weekly agenda. That and constant training kept my skills sharpened and my guard up.  
  
…I stood with my fists clenched and my body tense, straining every nerve and looking around in every direction for a possible ambush attack. My mind was racing at a mile a minute, planning for any attacks they could come at me with and ways I could evade them. The bush moved again and I kept stock- still, waiting for the rustler to show itself. I ventured to speak, to see if it was someone there and not just an animal.  
  
"Edra negarn! I faeg neth al naeg!" "Show yourself! I mean you no harm!"  
  
I jumped back at the sound of the strange words coming out of my mouth. I was speaking a mysterious language I had only heard in my dreams. The bushes rustled again, and out of them stepped the most astonishing sight I had ever seen…  
  
…My Elven Prince, the one from my very dreams stood, real as the ground under my feet, five metres away from me. He was looking at me with an expression of askance and wonder on his beautiful face.  
  
"You mean me no harm, maiden?" He asked me in the same language. His voice was rich and soft, but strangely musical. And something in it hinted at deep sorrow.  
  
I nodded, speechless from the events that were unfolding before me.  
  
"Then may I ask what reason an Elven Maiden as fair as you has for being in these perilous woods without company or a single weapon? Perhaps you have lost your way?"  
  
An Elf? He thinks I'm an Elf! I thought as I tried to regain my powers of speech and logical thinking. He was still gazing at me, but the expression of askance had gone from his face, only wonder remained. A glint of kindliness was in his eyes as he waited patiently for me to respond.  
  
"Yes, I am lost." I answered slowly. "And if you could be so kind as to show me a pathway out of here, I would be more than grateful. You look like you know these woods well."  
  
A smile lit up the Prince's face.  
  
"That I do, fair maiden, and I would like nothing more than to accompany you through them. Shall we set off now?"  
  
I agreed, and quick as anything we were on our way through the forest. The Prince was light on his feet and barely made a sound as he moved nimbly over tree roots and fallen branches. To my surprise, I found that I was as silent moving and as fast as any of the Elven race, and no matter how far or fast we went, I never tired or had to rest.  
  
We must have travelled for miles and miles through the forest, but eventually we came to a path, clear cut and winding. A look of sadness came into The Prince's eyes. "Here is the path." He said, with a note of regret in his voice "May the Valar watch over you on your Journey, and may our paths cross again in the future." He raised his left hand in Elven-Fashion bowed his head, quickly so that the two shining tears sliding down his face were obscured from view. With a heavy sigh I stepped onto the path, not wanting to leave my Elven Prince, who I had known for such a little time. My eyes filled with tears as I watched him slowly turn away and head in the other direction. Suddenly he stopped and turned back.  
  
"Curse my rudeness fair Maiden, but I never introduced myself. My name is Nuindacilion, First Son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. And pardon me, but I never asked after your name?"  
  
A breeze whispered past my ear, and a distant memory resurrected itself in my mind.  
  
"My name," I said softly "Is Glirèn, and I have your brooch, clasp…Thing."  
  
I dug into my pocket and pulled out the forgotten brooch. It shone again with the same dazzling brilliance it had held when I first saw it. But here, it was stronger. Nuindacilion's beautiful eyes shone at the sight of it as he put it on his cloak and did up the clasp. He said nothing, but the light in his eyes told me that his thanks couldn't be put into words.  
  
"I Thought I had lost this to the waters of the Anduin," He whispered "And you have returned it to me. It is my most treasured possession. My mother gave it to me just before she was…"  
  
His voice trailed off and he looked with his keen Elven sight off into the distance, to some land foreign to me. He turned back to face me.  
  
"Follow me, it's no longer safe here. Orcs are coming, we must move, quickly."  
  
On silent feet we dashed through the forest, the trees and ground flying past us, to escape the Orcs. As I ran, I heard a faint sound. I stopped and strained my ears, Beckoning to Nuindacilion to stop and Listen too. We both listened carefully, hearing faintly what sounded like a song in the air. Nuindacilion's face lit up. "That song! How familiar it is! It's my brother!" He exclaimed, and made his way towards the source of the music. 


	3. Nuindacilion and Legolas

As we drew closer, the song grew louder and as we skirted the ancient roots of a massive tree, we came upon another Elf. He was almost identical to Nuindacilion in every way, but his golden hair was slightly longer, his eyes were a deep, warm rich brown instead of a dazzling green, and his skin was slightly paler. Nuindacilion motioned me to stop and I crouched down as he advanced silently on this other Elf. He moved like a cat hunting down its prey; lithe, agile and absolutely silent. The other Elf tensed. From where I was I could see his muscles tighten, like a rabbit ready to make a dash. His eyes darted around, and his hand slowly wrapped itself around a knife on his belt. Nuindacilion jumped out from his hiding place, laughing. His brother, with a movement like lightning flash, pulled out his knife. For a second, his face was hostile, but was quickly replaced by a joyful expression as he realized who had suddenly ambushed him.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again Legolas, My brother!" Nuindacilion exclaimed joyfully. "Where have your wanderings led you this time?"  
  
Legolas's face turned grim.  
  
"Alas! I am here on fell tidings," He said "There were reports of Orcs nearby, and I was sent scout them out, to see how great their numbers were. I Fear the Dark Powers are growing again, Nuindacilion."  
  
A dark figure flitted amongst the trees behind Legolas and Nuindacilion. It was only there for a split second before it disappeared, but something told me it was dangerous. I followed my instincts and bounded out from where I was secreted. "An Orc!" I shrieked, "Look out! It's behind you!"  
  
Nuindacilion and Legolas both turned around, and in the blinking of an eye simultaneously pulled out their bows and arrows and shot the snarling Orc with pinpoint accuracy. Two more popped out of nowhere and were instantly shot with the same deadly skill. Soon the Orcs were pouring out from all directions, and I could see that the arrows in their quivers were running out. It was time for me to do something.  
  
A dozen or so Orcs had surrounded me, snarling, horrible with their pointed teeth and grotesque grey-black skin. I moved around in a circle, never taking my gaze off any of them, watching their torsos for any possible move they could make. Two orcs hurled themselves at me. I realized they were heading straight for each other head first, so after a short moment's consideration I stepped to the side and they ran straight into each other, knocking themselves unconscious. Not too smart… I thought to myself as I prepared for another attack. One after the other I took them down, using no weapons besides my body. I approached Nuindacilion and Legolas, who stared at me open-mouthed. Nuindacilion was the first one to speak.  
  
"Legolas, This is Glirèn. Glirèn, This is my brother Legolas, Second Son of Thranduil And also a Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas took my hand and kissed it in Elven courtesy.  
  
"My lady Glirèn, It is an honour to meet such a fair and elegant maiden as you, but please, enlighten me on how you learned to fight in such a way?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"It is an Honour to meet you too, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. And years of experience taught me to fight the way I do."  
  
Nuindacilion looked out at the darkening sky. "These woods are not safe during the night. We must begin to make our way back to Mirkwood. It is not far from here. We should reach there by noon tomorrow. Glirèn, I am unaware of what your plans are and where you are going, but if you so prefer, Legolas and I would be honoured to have the pleasure of your company." Legolas nodded in agreement. "One so fair as you, no matter how good a fighter you are, should never be alone in the woods at night. You never know what evil lurks in the shadowy places."  
  
My eyes lit up at the chance to travel with the Elven Brothers, and I accepted their offer readily.  
  
"Princes of Mirkwood, I would be delighted to travel with you, and meet your kindred. No matter what happens, you have my absolute allegiance. I anna le Nîn hûn. I give you my heart."  
  
We began our journey just as the sun dipped below the Horizon and Elbereth, The Queen of the Stars came out and bathed Middle Earth in starlight.  
  
And under those same stars, the love between Nuindacilion and I slowly grew… 


	4. The Trolls

The woods in Middle Earth at night were something completely beyond my comprehension. The very trees themselves seemed to be alive, whispering to each other. Their leaves rustled and moved to an invisible breeze. I looked around me and shivered. I could feel eyes watching me. Stop it girl, I thought uneasily. Pull yourself together, you're being paranoid. Nothing's gonna hurt you, Not while you're with Nuindacilion and Legolas… Still, the woods unnerved me. I looked over my shoulder and then around me, using all of my powerfully enhanced senses to scan the surrounding woodland for any slight movement that could spell danger. I took quick glances at Nuindacilion and Legolas. They too seemed uneasy. Suddenly Legolas stopped dead. His eyes widened and he turned to us. "They've seen us. It's too late." He whispered, unable to contain the note of fear in his voice. "We can't run. We must fight them."  
  
"Who?" I asked urgently. "Who must we fight?"  
  
"Trolls. They are coming. Three of them...."  
  
I had read a fair amount about Trolls, and basically I had learned is that they were practically invincible. No sword or arrow was a match against their brute strength and thick hides. They were night creatures, living in dark places and only coming out after the setting of the sun to hunt. They had only one weakness. Light. One slight speck of sunlight was enough to slay even the biggest and most powerful troll. I looked around, my mind racing again. In the back of my head, a plan was forming. "Nuindacilion," I whispered urgently "I need you to get out your sword. You too, Legolas. I have a plan."  
  
Legolas and Nuindacilion unsheathed their swords. They were brilliant, and blazed with a sharp light of their own, but I knew that light wouldn't be enough to slay three trolls. There was a loud thud as a troll smashed its way through the trees, followed by two more.  
  
They were huge, possibly ten feet or more, with green, mucus covered skin and tiny beaded eyes. Their massive bodies were powerful and muscly beyond belief, and they carried clubs as big as tree trunks, which they wielded around with incredible force. They stared at us, baring their horrible fangs and anticipating the satisfying meal that three Elves would make. A wave of nausea flooded over me at the sight of these monsters and I hoped that my plan would work. They advanced on us. I was absolutely amazed at how fast they could move..  
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated intensely as I imagined a ball of dazzling white light coming from my hands. I focused every particle on it wishing, hoping, waiting for it to materialize. I felt a strange tingling sensation in my fingertips and I ventured to open my eyes. The tingling spread through to my hands and intensified, but I ignored it and kept on concentrating, using every single particle of my being to make the dull light that was forming above my hands more and more powerful. As each second passed I could see the light growing stronger, and the trolls getting closer. Nuindacilion and Legolas raised their swords and kept their eyes locked on them. The trolls stopped suddenly and roared. The light was now so dazzling and bright that it lit up much of the forest as if it were in broad daylight. The Elven Brothers shielded their eyes from the brightness and held up their swords. Rays of silver light shot off their swords, making them blaze stronger than any torch in my world. The trolls collapsed to the ground, shaking the earth with their bellows. My plan was working. With the combination of my light and the light from the swords was too much for them. I could see their skins turning from slimy green to a cold grey. They were turning into stone. The bellowing stopped. The trolls were now nothing but harmless statues, kneeling with their massive hands over their eyes and their clubs unheeded on the ground. I relaxed and the light slowly faded. The world turned dark again. The trolls were dead.  
  
I took a step forward and collapsed on the soft ground, overcome with exhaustion. Nuindacilion gasped and rushed over to me, Legolas hot on his heels.  
  
"Glirèn!" He said in a half gasp, half whisper "Glirèn! Speak to me! Stay awake! Try to stand up!"  
  
I groaned and made an attempt to stand up. I got to my feet, swayed and fell into Legolas's arms. The last thing I remember before I succumbed to unconsciousness was Nuindacilion Talking urgently to Legolas about getting help… 


	5. Recovery

I awoke slowly, my eyes adjusting to the bright light of the morning sun. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in a beautiful room, lying on a bed softer than anything I'd ever felt before. Vines had climbed in through the high arched windows, and the sunlight shone through them, filling the air with a green aura of light. I looked up at the domed ceiling. It was of the clearest crystal, and it gave me a perfect view of ancient trees and the brilliant blue sky above them. In the corner of my room was a beautiful little waterfall, sparkling clear water cascading over a pile of moss covered rocks and chattering away in a thin ribbon of silver. There were flowers everywhere. In all different colours and shapes, most of which were completely foreign to me. Their perfume filled me with a sense of calm. I felt rejuvenated and completely refreshed. I could hear faint voices from beyond my room.  
  
"Glirèn should surely be awake by now, and somewhat recovered." Legolas said "We must take her to father as soon as is possible. He wants to know all about your beautiful maiden he's heard so much about. Do you even have any idea of where she came from?"  
  
Nuindacilion sighed. "No. I don't. I was walking in the woods seeking you, and I just happened upon a clearing, and there she was. Maybe she was sent here by Elrond on some kind of errand. I do not know of her origins and her plans, she never told me. But one thing I do know is she is the fairest and bravest maiden I have ever set eyes upon."  
  
Legolas chuckled at Nuindicilion's love struck manner.  
  
"Nuindacilion my brother, I believe you are falling in love."  
  
Nuindacilion laughed too.  
  
"Maybe so, Legolas, maybe so. But I can't help it. She is more beautiful than Arwen Evenstar herself, and I think far smarter."  
  
"Don't let Lord Elrond hear you say that. Now, are you going to go in there and attend to her or stand out here talking like one that has seen the Trees of the Valar?"  
  
With that remark Legolas turned on his heel and moved away, leaving Nuindacilion hovering by my door.  
  
I put my legs out of the bed and made another attempt at standing up. The ground was warm and soft under my feet. A slight dizzy feeling hit me and I almost collapsed again, I was so unused to standing. The dizzy feeling passed and I took a couple of shifting steps towards the door. It was like I was one year old again and taking my first faltering steps into the bright world. My legs were shaking, but sheer determination drove me forwards. At last I reached the door, so exhausted I lurched forward and fell squarely into Nuindacilion's arms.  
  
He smiled down at me.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you awake again Glirèn. Four long days you have been asleep. But please, take it slowly. You are not fully recovered yet and you are still weak. Give it two or so more days."  
  
Nuindacilion picked me up, carried me across the room and placed me gently back into my bed. He stood over me, a look of concern clouding his fair face.  
  
"I'm alright Nuindacilion, really." I said, with all the strength I could muster, which wasn't much. "I am just not used to walking yet. But I assure you; just being here in this beautiful place strengthens me. Tell me if I am correct in saying that I am in the halls of King Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood?"  
  
"That you are, Glirèn. And when you have recovered sufficiently, I believe my father would like to see the heroic elf maiden that saved us from certain death at the hands of trolls. But while you are confined to this bed, perhaps you could tell me a little about your origins, and why you were lost in those woods?"  
  
I really didn't know what to tell Nuindacilion. I doubted if he would believe that I was from another world, and just appeared here by some strange magic. But I couldn't lie to him either. Something inside my head told me that. I sighed.  
  
"I know little of my origins, who my parents are, or even who I really am. Why I was lost in those woods is simple. I was wandering around aimlessly, when I found your clasp on the ground. I picked it up and was resolved to find its owner, for I knew it must be a treasured possession. And so I found myself in that clearing, with little idea of where I was and what I was going to do when night fell. That was when you found me." That, at least, was partly the truth. I really didn't know anything about my parents, having been found on the street when I was four years old by my adopted mother.  
  
Nuindacilion nodded his head, only half believing my story.  
  
"I believe that all will be clear to you about your origins when you see my father," He said slowly "If my suspicions are correct."  
  
I nodded, not really understanding those words.  
  
"Will you stay with me until I'm fully recovered?" I asked, hoping, but not expecting Nuindacilion to say yes.  
  
His brilliant green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Of course, my lady. I would like nothing more than to see you get well again."  
  
My heart skipped a beat, but I hardly knew why. Just being in his company made me feel a whole lot better. I sat up slowly and looked at Nuindacilion. He put his hand on my face and I thrilled at his gentle touch.  
  
"My thanks to you and your brother cannot be expressed in words," I said to him, fighting back tears. "Even though you do not know me you bring me here and care for me like I was one of your own. I am forever in your debt."  
  
A smile lit up Nuindacilion's fair Elven features.  
  
"In the assumption that I do not know you, I believe you are mistaken, for a dream came to me on the night ere I discovered you. "  
  
"A dream?" I asked in astonishment. "What of? And what has it to do with me?"  
  
"I was riding in the forest in the deep of night," He recalled, "When I saw a dull glow, dull, but hypnotising. Something was drawing my horse and I towards it. The light slowly grew brighter as I went towards it, and then, as I rounded a corner I saw the most beautiful Elf maiden I had ever set eyes upon, glowing in the starlight. I still remember her incredible beauty. Her long, raven black hair and her startlingly blue eyes. I longed to speak to her, to tell her how brilliant she was, but no words could come out of my mouth. So I held out my hand, hoping beyond hope that she would take it and accompany me to my home. I remember her reaching out her hand to mine, so close she was, but before I could take it she disappeared. The forest was once again dull. Sorrow overwhelmed me as I turned my horse homewards. As I rode a breeze whispered past my ears. I listened hard, and on that breeze I heard one word. Glirèn…"  
  
He paused, took a deep breath and looked searchingly at my astonished face.  
  
"I believe you are the Maiden from my dream. The coincidence is too strong for me to think otherwise. Forgive me for bringing up such a nonsensical subject, I just felt it had to be said."  
  
"I understand." I replied. "And I believe you about the dream you had. In fact, I know I was that maiden."  
  
I proceeded to tell Nuindacilion about my dream. He sat silently with an expression of intense interest on his face as I talked.  
  
"Well," He said quietly, more to himself than to me "That is most incredible. I must tell Father about this. I'm sure he will find in it great interest. Will you excuse me if I give leave of you for a moment? I will not be long, but if you are in need of anything, just ring the bell on the table next to your bed."  
  
I nodded. Nuindacilion stood up.  
  
"I will be back soon." He said as he crossed the room and disappeared through the doorway. 


	6. Gliren's Past

I lay back down on the soft bed, staring up through the crystal ceiling and thinking. I was still partly in shock at the discoveries I'd made. The coincidence that Nuindacilion and I had the same dream was just too strange; perhaps there was some kind of hidden meaning there, something the dream was trying to tell me, but I had no idea what. I suppose it'll all be clear to me when I see King Thranduil… I thought. But until then, I'd just have to sit, wait and wonder. For ages I just lay there, perfectly still, thinking.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" I said  
  
The door opened and Nuindacilion and Legolas entered, bringing with them another Elf I was not yet acquainted with. He was incredibly tall, and dressed in green woven robes that shimmered in the light. He carried a sceptre of oak, and wore a crown of leaves woven in his long golden hair. His eyes were like Legolas's, a rich deep warm brown, but not lacking a shimmer of brilliant green. This could only be one person. Thranduil.  
  
"Ah, Glirèn. Ha to a gell an govad le. It is a joy to meet you. I am King Thranduil, Ruler of Mirkwood."  
  
"It is a joy to meet you too, My Lord." I whispered as I bowed my head. "As I understand you have some things to tell me about my past, where I came from, and what I'm doing here."  
  
King Thranduil took a seat close to my bed, looked at me kindly and smiled. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Many long years ago, the fairest princess since Luthien Tinuviel was born to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, rulers of Imladris. Glirèn Gilnathroniel, Melody Starweaver, they called her, the Elder sister of Arwen Evenstar. Her incredible beauty and charming personality lit up the hearts of all she knew, and she lived in peace and joy for many years, loved by all, until one day a band of Orcs overtook her as she was wandering at the Fords of Bruinen. She was alone and defenceless, an easy target for Orcs. She put up a brave fight, but there were too many of them…" A shining tear rolled down Thranduil's face. His voice wavered. "They knocked her unconscious and threw her into the River. Nothing was ever seen of her again. Her body was never found.  
  
Elvenkind deeply grieved the loss of Glirèn for countless years until one night. The Lady Galadriel was peering into her Mirror and in the shining waters she saw an Elven girl asleep in the forest. Galadriel recognized the girl immediately. She sent word for Elrond, Cìrdan of the Grey Havens and Myself to come to Lothlòrien immediately, for wonderful news was awaiting us there. I will never forget the incredible joy that I felt when Galadriel told us she had foreseen the return of Princess Glirèn to Middle Earth.  
  
With the aid of an enchanted clasp, she was brought back to us. That was when Nuindacilion, my son, found her asleep in the Forest of Galadriel's vision. He brought her back here to Mirkwood where she is currently residing."  
  
I gasped. As if on cue a flood of memories came flying into my head. Memories of countless years and ages ago, of emerald valleys and sparkling water, of palaces and incredible happiness, happiness like nothing my tortured years in the other forsaken earth had ever offered me. I could feel that happiness rising in me again, bubbling up like an underground spring. I finally knew who I really was, an Elven Princess.  
  
On impulse I bounced up and onto my feet, not feeling the overwhelming dizziness I had felt before. With a cry of "Thank you so much My Lord!" I threw my arms around Thranduil's neck and hugged him. He smiled tenderly and Legolas and Nuindacilion looked shocked at my impulsive actions.  
  
"I see your long absence has not affected your charming ways, Glirèn. I remember you used to greet me with exactly that same embrace every time I arrived in Imladris."  
  
Nuindacilion looked at his father with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Often Legolas and I have visited there, but never once did we set eyes on Glirèn ere five days ago. Why is that?" he asked  
  
"Glirèn here was considered of such great beauty," Thranduil replied "that it was said two of even the strongest willed men in the one room could not resist her looks and would turn against in each other and fight, possibly to the death, for her affections. This of course was never proven, but Lord Elrond just wanted to make sure it never happened, so he kept her locked in her own private quarters whenever youthful male Elves from visiting realms were abroad in Imladris."  
  
I laughed hard at the absurdity of that story.  
  
"So that's why I was locked in my room so often!" I exclaimed  
  
For countless hours we talked. The day wore away and the night rolled over the world like a silken blanket. Thranduil stood up.  
  
"Now, dear Starweaver," He said with a kindly smile and a glint in his green-brown eyes. "I know that the time is probably too premature, but we are hosting a great feast and celebration in honour of your return to us. It is to be held tomorrow eve. Many Elves of great importance have travelled long miles to attend. Now, in light of your condition, you need only to stay as little time as you want, and return to your quarters whenever you feel the desire to do so. Myself and my sons will be there, so I suppose you will not feel so out of place in our halls."  
  
I smiled at the king's concern.  
  
"The halls of Mirkwood feel like home to me already, my Lord." I said "But thank you nonetheless for your kindness. I assure you I will be attending the festivities with the utmost vigour and energy, as I can feel my strength and energy almost fully returned. As the old cliché goes, 'I will be there with bells on'."  
  
Legolas and Nuindacilion laughed heartily, and Thranduil chuckled.  
  
"Now we best leave you here to get some rest, for tomorrow will be a vigorous day."  
  
I stood up and hugged all of them  
  
"Maerdaw*, Glirèn." Legolas said  
  
To which Thranduil added,  
  
"Îdh eithel, Gilnathroniel, a lothron Elbereth tir or le. Rest well, Starweaver, and may Elbereth watch over you."  
  
And with that Legolas and King Thranduil departed. 


	7. Bleeding

Nuindacilion hung behind, and when they had disappeared, he sat beside me on the bed.  
  
"Didn't your father tell you to leave the princess to get her beauty sleep?" I said teasingly, lightly flicking his shoulder.  
  
Nuindacilion tried to look serious, but he failed utterly.  
  
"My father does not know that good company is ten fold times better than numerous lifetimes of rest. And besides, if the meaning of 'beauty sleep' is needing to sleep to enhance your looks, then it is completely lost on you. Your radiance cannot be dampened by fatigue, my lady, which is more than is to be said about some of the So Called Maidens who occupy this palace, who may be considered beautiful, even to Elvenkind, "  
  
He grimaced, and his eyes darkened "But the majority of them have the likeable quality and personalities of a band of hungry Orcs."  
  
"Well I'm sure they think the same of you, your Highness." I giggled.  
  
"I just wish they did." He replied, smiling wistfully. "But unfortunately the hard truth is, they absolutely love me. I apologize most profusely for sounding conceited, but they do. Wherever I go I am followed by hoards of girls, all vying for my affections and fighting amongst themselves for me like I am some kind of prize just begging to be won."  
  
I nodded sympathetically.  
  
"I can understand how you feel Nuindacilion. I really do, even though I have never found myself in that situation before," I said, my voice quavering " I know what it's like to be just an object of scrutiny rather than something that's considered to have actual feelings."  
  
Painful memories flew across my mind and once again I was back at school, beaten, abused, and tortured by those who were meant to be my friends. I could feel the incessant pounding of patent leather shoes against my sides and the sickening bite of knuckles across my face. I heard the screaming female voices hurling insults and abuse at me. I envisioned the filthy, dank girl's toilets where they would take me and smash me against the walls until I finally fought back. I remembered looking towards the doorway and seeing teachers standing there, cheering on the girls that abused me. No one cared. No one had ever cared.  
  
"Glirèn!"  
  
Nuindacilion's voice penetrated my mind, snapping me back into the present time.  
  
"Your wrists!" He gasped, "They're bleeding!"  
  
I looked down, and was shocked to see torrents of blood slithering from the newly opened wounds on my wrists, staining my clothes. I nearly screamed. They were just scars before, marks that I inflicted on myself when I felt I just couldn't take life anymore. They had somehow opened again. I sobbed and gasped, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down my face. The pain from them was almost too much for me to bear. I felt like I was going to faint again. Nuindacilion looked on in horror. I took a short glimpse in his eyes, they were glazed and dull, almost like he could feel the pain I felt. He extended his hand and with a soft and gentle movement ran his index finger along the cuts on my wrists. The pain immediately melted away and the blood disappeared, and once again the wounds became merely scars. Nuindacilion had healed me. The pain had gone from his eyes and they had returned to their normal brilliant green.  
  
I stared at him in utter astonishment, still trying to believe what just happened. Nuindacilion stared back, looking as astonished as I did. Then he smiled.  
  
"I…did not know I could do that." He said softly, staring at his hands. He looked back up at me. His eyes searched mine, looking for something…searching my thoughts for the source of my pain.  
  
"Your memories, Glirèn. They made this happen. They made you bleed. I cannot see them, or know what happened to you, but that I know. A black shadow plagues your mind. I felt it there. You suffered immense torture. What did they do to you Glirèn?"  
  
"I do not want to discuss it." I whispered.  
  
Nuindacilion sighed. "Very well. I understand. But remember, I am here for you."  
  
"I am not a damsel in distress, you know Nuindacilion." I half joked, forcing a smile. "I can take it."  
  
"I am sure you can, but I still want to help you."  
  
His face was serious. I knew He meant what he said; he really did want to help me. My heart took a giant leap skywards and I realized Nuindacilion genuinely cared for me. For the first time in a long while I had someone I could trust, someone who would not forsake me, like so many others before.  
  
A final tear slid down my cheek, and I laughed. I felt so much better knowing Nuindacilion was there for me.  
  
"I appreciate that more than can be put into words, I really do. But I'll be fine, I insist."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I said so didn't I?"  
  
"Indeed you did. And I believe you. But still, I will stay with you tonight and see that no harm comes to you, and that your wounds do not open again."  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness." I said with mock solemnity " 'good company is ten fold times better than numerous lifetimes of rest'."  
  
Nuindacilion grinned and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
NB: chapters 7 and 8 are rather irrelevant. But please, bear with it, as all will be revealed eventually…Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnnn –Looks all spooky and mysterious- Just thought I'd tell you all that, in case you thought that, as Glirèn did, I had "Lost my powers of logical thinking."  
  
Thanks for reading, and feel free to email me with comments –HINT HINT- at forg0tten_mo0nlight@hotmail.com  
  
Lots of loads of love and Namarie for now  
  
-Princess Melody- 


	8. Of Ball Gowns and Big Heads

Chapter 8:  
  
Of Ball Gowns and Big Heads  
  
"Are you sure the bath water is meant to be this hot, Culmìre?" I asked, eyeing the steaming hot water and the frothing bubbles suspiciously.  
  
The mahogany-haired Elf maid beside me nodded. Her round hazel eyes sparkled.  
  
"Of course it is, Lady Glirèn." She chirped "I have run many a bath through my long years, and by now I think I would have nearly perfected the art. Now put yourself in that bath and say no more about it."  
  
I laughed and looked at Culmìre with a "lost puppy" expression on my face. Her face was stern as she met my gaze and pointed to the bath, but her eyes held concealed laughter.  
  
"Glirèn. Bath. Now." She barked, turning on her heel and making towards the door.  
  
In an undertone she added. "I want you to look perfect for Prince Nuindacilion." She shut the door quietly behind her.  
  
I sighed as I looked at the water.  
  
"Culmìre better be right about the bath." I growled to no one in particular. I shrugged and slipped the light silken nightgown I had on off my shoulders, stepping out of it as it fell to the floor. Cautiously I dipped my toe into the water, and was surprised at the perfect temperature.  
  
Well, it's an Elvish bath; I reasoned with myself. Of course it'd be perfect. I lowered myself into the water and shut my eyes. It was beautiful, just the perfect place for lying in and thinking, which is exactly what I did.  
  
I must have lay there for hours, lost in my thoughts, when a knock on the door made me sit up with a start. I realized the water had turned cold.  
  
"Lady Glirèn!" I heard Culmìre say from beyond the door. "Get out of the bath! It is time to prepare you for the ball."  
  
I got out of the bath and dried myself. With a soft blue towel around me I went back into my room, where Culmìre was standing, holding in her arms the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life.  
  
It was a deep emerald green colour, like the leaves of the trees of Mirkwood. The bodice and long, flowing sleeves where embroidered with tiny silver flowers and vines, the hard work of deft-fingered Elf maidens. The flowing skirt was of emerald green silk, frosted on the bottom with silver. Around the waist was a glimmering silver chain, tiny, but radiant. It was the most stunningly beautiful article of clothing I had ever seen in my life. I stared at the beautiful gown with reverence.  
  
"I hope this gown is not too shabby for you, Lady Glirèn," Culmìre Said, "But for some reason Prince Nuindacilion insisted you wear it."  
  
"Shabby? Culmìre, I think not. That dress isn't shabby! Quite the opposite, in fact, I think it the fairest dress I have ever seen in my whole life."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I quite agree with you, Lady. It is beautiful, and you will look just radiant in it. You are sure to win the hearts of all the young Princes and Dukes that will be at the ball."  
  
She handed me the dress. It was wonderfully light and shimmered silver when it moved.  
  
"Now, go put it on, I want to see what you look like, then I will do your hair."  
  
I nodded went back into the bathroom and put on the dress. I twirled around and giggled. I felt like real royalty wearing it. I wondered if Nuindacilion would be impressed.  
  
I went back out and Culmìre gasped.  
  
"You look stunning." She said simply.  
  
Up until then I had never realized how much fun preparing for a big night was. I was being fussed over unashamedly, and, truth be told, enjoying it immensely. Time flew by as Culmìre did amazing things with my hair, taming it and trying out many different styles. Eventually she tied it into three thick braids and wound them tightly around my head. The tendrils of hair that had come out she curled, and as a finishing touch she wreathed in tiny silvery sprays of flowers.  
  
I looked in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. From an angry, upset teenager I had been transformed into a princess, fair and wondrous to look at. The dress fitted me perfectly, and my hair shone like the reflection of sunlight off a ponds' still surface.  
  
"Well, Glirèn. Get out there and knock them dead." I said quietly to my reflection.  
  
~^~^~^~^~…Later…~^~^~^~  
  
I could hear merry voices and jovial conversation as I walked as gracefully as I could down the stairs that led into King Thranduil's magnificent Banquet Hall. I kept my head down. I didn't for the life of me want to make an entrance. I just wanted to come in unnoticed and without too much fuss. I could feel someone slipping their arm gently around my waist. I looked up in surprise and saw Nuindacilion beside me.  
  
"I thought I might escort you down the stairs" He whispered mischievously to me "You looked slightly nervous."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, utterly thankful of his presence. Nuindacilion smiled his dazzling smile, and I found myself smiling back.  
  
"That was most thoughtful of you, Your Highness. I have never been to anything quite as grand as this before."  
  
"Neither have I. I despise banquets and gatherings of any type. Too many fluff-headed maidens following me around. I much prefer to be out riding or on the archery field."  
  
We got to the bottom of the steps and everything went dead silent. Every head in the room looked my way. Whispers threaded their way through the crowd.  
  
"Is that the famous Lady Glirèn?" a nearby golden-haired Elf maiden in a red and purple dress whispered in a tone of disgust.  
  
"Indeed it is." The grey eyed young nobleman standing next to her replied. "Is she not brilliantly beautiful?"  
  
"I do not think she is anything particular to look at. Her looks most certainly do not match mine."  
  
"Of course, Rainiel." Said the nobleman, heavily sarcastic.  
  
I stifled a laugh. From a few words, I had already gathered that this Rainiel was one A-grade bitch. Nuindacilion shot her a dirty look and turned to me, looking apologetic.  
  
"I heard what she said about you Glirèn, but do not worry too much over it. Rainiel is much too convinced of her own heavenly appearance for her own wellbeing."  
  
I nodded and looked over at Rainiel. She certainly was pretty, with wavy long golden hair, pale glowing skin and piercing blue eyes, but a look of haughtiness and disgust overshadowed her beauty and somewhat marred it. To me she had the air of someone that always smelt a bad smell.  
  
Conversation suddenly returned to the hall and we weaved our way through the crowds, Nuindacilion trying desperately to evade the gaggles of chattering girls that were trailing him, and me sticking close by him, trying to ignore the gasps and head turning from the people I walked past. Altogether it wasn't a particularly comfortable situation to be in.  
  
"What I would not give to be out on the archery fields right now!" Nuindacilion groaned as he swerved to avoid a hug from an over zealous fan.  
  
A flash of spontaneity shot over me.  
  
"Well what's keeping us?" I asked, "We both do not want to be here, and even if we are called back I can just say I felt unwell and needed some air, and you came with me! What do you think?"  
  
Without a word, Nuindacilion took my hand and led me as silently and as unobtrusively as he could, out a small door at the back of the Great Hall.  
  
The night breeze felt cool and comforting on my face. I sighed happily, joyful to be away from all the people. The expression on Nuindacilion's face told me he was grateful to be away too. I realized he still hadn't let go of my hand, but I kept silent, savouring the moment. We walked for a while amongst the massive trees of Mirkwood, chatting light heartedly about nothing in particular until we came upon a vast green clearing.  
  
"This is my own private archery range." He said as he looked around. "I come here every now and again when the pressures of princehood get to heavy. And it's a secret. Not a soul but I knows of it, apart from you now." He grinned wickedly. My jaw dropped and I almost collapsed in surprise.  
  
"Are you IMPLYING something there, your Highness?" I asked. I could feel my face turning a bright red. I wondered what was wrong with myself, I've never once in my life blushed before this.  
  
Nuindacilion only smiled, covered my eyes with his hands. "Come, I want to show you something. Yet another secret you might enjoy. And also," He added as an afterthought, "please refrain from calling me 'Your Highness'. I despise being treated as royalty by the ones close to me."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Well, Nuindacilion, Lead on to wherever we may be going."  
  
NB: As promised, this chapter was COMPLETELY irrelevant, but just wait, I have things planned for these two… Oh, and sorry if the sudden appearance of Rainiel was a little strange, but I felt like the story needed an Element of bitchiness. Stay tuned, there'll be more of her and Leggers in the chapters to come…possibly some more of Glirèn's trusty handmaiden Culmìre too, we will see how things turn out… 


	9. Hidden Caverns and Unwelcome Visitors

Chapter Nine: Hidden Caverns and Unwelcome Visitors  
  
We stopped a short time later and Nuindacilion removed his hands from my eyes. The sight that greeted me as I opened was beautiful beyond anything I had yet seen. We were in a cave, with a deep pool of the purest water in the middle. The white marble walls glistened as the light played off the reflection of the surface of the water. The sheer beauty of the cave took my breath away. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Nuindacilion asked me softly as I gazed in dumb wonder at my surroundings. "There is not a word to describe it." I whispered. "It astounds me. What is this place? " "As I said, another one of my secrets. It is one of the few places in Mirkwood that has never fallen to evil in times of darkness. I believe in days of old, when Mirkwood was just beginning to succumb to the Dark Lord, People used to come here for many leagues away and pray to Elbereth for their homes and possessions. They said it was she herself that came down and put the water in here. Gath-Uin-Gilgalad, It was called, The Cavern of Starlight. I just happened upon it one day. As with my Archery Field, no one knows about it but you and I." "Well I'm not about to tell anyone." I said indignantly. Nuindacilion shrugged and sat down beside the water, gazing intently at it. "Some also say that this water wields power very much akin to the Mirror of Galadriel, the power of seeing all that happens in Middle Earth, although I myself have never seen anything but star-strewn water." I sat down next to Nuindacilion, intrigued by his tale. "Maybe you need something to unlock the power, Like Galadriel and Nenya?" "Perhaps, but what exactly? I own nothing that has any particular power." He sat in thought for a second, then, obviously having struck upon an idea, his eyes lit up. "My clasp!" He exclaimed, "I really am thick-headed! Why did I not see it before? It was enchanted by Galadriel to bring you here, and even my mother before that said it held some kind of magic, although she never explained exactly what. Perhaps this is what she was talking about!"  
  
Without explaining further, Nuindacilion undid the clasp from his tunic and held it in his hands. I looked at it, and a shadow of foreboding swelled in my mind, yet for some reason I kept silent. Nuindacilion gently placed the clasp in the water.  
  
For a split second, all light failed and we were surrounded by darkness. Then the water began to glow. Faintly at first, but getting brighter at every passing second. I watched in amazement as images began to form on the pool's surface.  
  
The first thing I saw was rolling green countryside. There was a small, bustling village. I could see people going happily about their daily lives, looking at stalls in a market place, gathering vegetables from abundant fields, and blissfully unaware of the dark shadows in the sky. One person in particular caught my eye. He had bright blue eyes, curly brown hair and a mirthful looking face. Come to think of it, he looked strangely like Elijah Wood. ~Know what I'm getting at? ~. He was sitting in a tree reading and smoking from a long clay pipe.  
  
The image faded and the pool turned dark green. I could make out the shapes of trees. They were dark and menacing, and the breeze flowed strangely through them, whispering. There was someone amongst them. An Elf riding a silver-coloured horse. He was clad in green and brown, and carried with him a bow and a quiver of arrows. He looked familiar. "Legolas." I heard Nuindacilion whisper from beside me. I nodded "But why is he out in the forest?" Before my question could be answered, the light disappeared again. All was black. It had suddenly become cold, like some evil force had entered the cavern. I shivered. Nuindacilion put his arms around me. He was shaking too.  
  
The pool now looked like an abyss of unknown depth. No light glistened off the surface, or off the walls. Then I saw it. The Eye of Sauron. Very small at first, but growing. The cavern filled with a terrifying red light. Cat- like it was, blazing yellow and red and wreathed in flame. I stared at in horror, unable to take my gaze off it. I knew something bad was going to happen. Something very bad. I noticed the clasp was still floating on the water's surface.  
  
"Get the clasp!" I said hoarsely to Nuindacilion, who had his eyes transfixed on the water as if he were in some kind of trance. He looked up. "Get the clasp!" I repeated to him. Hesitantly he reached out his hand made a grab at the clasp. He gave a shout and reeled back. The cavern suddenly returned to normal. "Hot!" He gasped haggardly "The water.was boiling. It was the Eye that made it so." "Try it again." I urged him. This time he managed to get it. The clasp sparkled in his hands, unaware of the Darkness it had summoned. Nuindacilion put it back on its tunic and sighed. "I believe we have stumbled upon something terrib- what was that?" He stopped mid-sentence, listening intently. I stopped too and listened. Many harsh sounding voices wafted in with the breeze. They seemed to be coming closer.  
  
Orcs.  
  
Lots of them.  
  
Nuindacilion stood up and went towards a thick curtain of Ivy. He moved it silently aside and peered cautiously into the blackness. The voices were steadily becoming louder. He turned to me with a look of fear on his face. "They are going in the direction of The Halls." He said quietly, "They will attack my father." He stepped out through the ivy curtain and looked over his shoulder. I stood up and followed him. We dashed through the forest, hoping against hope that we would be in time to warn Thranduil of the coming attack. We had not run long when we came into sight of thousands of glistening lights. Nuindacilion veered right and led me through the door we had come out of not an hour ago.  
  
The celebrations were still very much an event, but were considerably louder than when we left them, most likely because of the staggering amounts of fine Mirkwood wine and high-quality Pipe Weed that had been consumed. Thranduil himself seemed to be throwing himself heart and soul into the celebrations, and was standing up at the head of the massive banquet table vehemently making a speech about the shortcomings of Men in Middle Earth. Nobody was really listening to him, but he seemed to be enjoying himself just the same, and he beamed whenever he heard someone from the crowd cheer or comment. Legolas was sitting quietly beside him with his head in his hands, looking utterly mortified at Thranduil's drunken behaviour. "He'll be suffering a rather large hangover when all this is over." I mumbled to myself. Nuindacilion sighed. "I suppose my father's too out of it to listen right now." He said, "He's always been rather partial to wine and pipe-weed. But perhaps Legolas can help." We battled our way through the crowds, bravely ignoring the drunken letching and suggestive comments people were making at us until we came to where Legolas was sitting. He looked up and an evil grin alighted on his face. "And where have you two been all this time?" Nuindacilion glared at him. "Probably not doing what you and a 'certain handmaiden' would like to be doing right now." He said scathingly. Legolas's jaw dropped. "How did you know about me and.?" I rolled my eyes and decided it was time for me to put my word in. "Can we PLEASE leave the family bickering for another time?" I said, raising my voice over the two brothers, who looked at me in astonishment. "Right now we have more important matters to attend to. Legolas, a band of orcs is headed for the Banquet Halls, fully armoured and ready to attack. There is no time to explain more fully." Legolas looked shocked at this news. "I think it needs a bit more explanation, princess" Said a sarcastic voice behind me. I turned around to see Rainiel standing there with her hands on her hips, looking smug. "His Majesty's halls have never been attacked," She continued. "I believe you may need to think of a better excuse to lure the Princes away to your bed, because you most certainly aren't needed here. I do not even see why they should have a feast in your honour, when it is plainly known that I am the fairest maiden in Mirkwood, and you are just someone Nuindacilion found in the forest." I just laughed. Her whole tirade was incredibly stupid and witless. "I have one word for you," I said sweetly "One word. Whatever. You believe what you want to believe, but when you have an Orc arrow sticking out of your ass, don't come crying to me. In fact, don't even bother approaching me, cuz I'll be too 'busy in bed with Legolas and Nuindacilion', probably getting more action than you ever will. You skank."  
  
Silence.  
  
Dead silence.  
  
Rainiel looked at me blankly before turning away and wafting off in a huff. She barely got halfway across the hall when the main doors burst open. A flood of heavily armoured orcs thundered down the stairs and into the hall. Pandemonium broke loose. Drunken Elves were running everywhere screaming blue murder. "Get the soldiers! Arm the halls! Give them some pipe-weed!" King Thranduil bellowed over the din. I looked around, spying Rainiel standing still in the middle of the hall screaming. The idiot, I thought to myself. She'll certainly get shot in the ass with in arrow if she keeps on standing there screaming like she is. Oh well. She deserves it. I looked around again. Nuindacilion and Legolas had disappeared. 


	10. The Summoning

Chapter Ten: The Summoning  
  
Well isn't this FANTASTIC? I thought angrily. Nuindacilion and Legolas have disappeared, the King is stoned, and there's a bunch of Orcs trying to destroy the place! Ugh. Just my luck. I watched helplessly as the orcs plundered and destroyed. It pained me to see the magnificence of the halls utterly ruined by their sinuous black- clawed hands and poisoned blades. Surprisingly enough, though, they didn't seem particularly intent on doing anyone any harm. They just seemed to want to destroy the place. One orc suddenly stopped and looked at me. I shuddered, feeling its cold, hateful gaze.  
  
It began to move in my direction.  
  
I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. I just stood frozen to the marble floor. The terror I was feeling made me want to retch. The Orc was now standing not half a metre away from me. I could smell the stench of its breath. It bared its horribly pointed yellow and black teeth and snarled before turning around and yelling some horrible words to the others. They all stopped what they were doing, and a chorus of snarls and Orkish words went up.  
  
Then they left. I had no idea why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They've GONE!!!!" Nuindacilion uttered in absolute astonishment when he and Legolas returned ten minutes later with about fifty or so Elven archers. "They certainly made a mess of the place," Grimaced Legolas, beckoning a whimpering King Thranduil out from under the table and getting two of the Archers to take him back to his quarters. "I wonder why they did not kill anyone. This is indeed a strange event!" I was still shaking slightly from the gaze of the Orc. "They were looking for something." I said quietly. "And I have a feeling it was me." I told Nuindacilion and Legolas what had happened. Legolas nodded "If it is you they wanted, Glirèn" He said "The path they will most likely back south to Mordor to report your return to the Dark Lord. If this is the case, then we must send troops immediately to find them and waylay them, so news of your return cannot be known to the Dark Powers. With Legolas's remarks, the Archers that had come to kill the orcs dispersed and disappeared into the woods, leaving Legolas, Nuindacilion and I standing in the ruined hall.  
  
We were conversing loudly about the state of things, so we didn't hear Culmìre enter through the back door. "What in the name of the Valar Has happened here?" She exclaimed as she looked around with amazement in her eyes. "Orc attack," Said Legolas quietly, being careful not to look at her in the face. "They appeared out of nowhere. We are still wondering at their motives, and how they came to be here. They have gone, though, and we sent archers after them, so hopefully they will not return." Culmìre nodded and looked in every direction except Legolas's. I wondered what secret they held together. Nuindacilion seemed to know the reason behind their awkward behaviour and he looked rather amused by it. I gave a tiny sigh of resignation. "Was anyone hurt?" Asked Culmìre worriedly. "No. No one was injured, thank Elbereth," I replied. "Not this time, anyway." She breathed a sigh of relief. Legolas finally got up the courage to look her in the eyes. "But just in case they return, I think you had better return to your quarters where it is safe." He said.  
  
Culmìre opened her mouth to object, but a look from Legolas quietened her. A grin spread across her pretty face. With a small curtsey and a "Yes, Your Highness." She disappeared as quietly as she had entered.  
  
With Legolas's words fresh in our heads, we decided it was best if we found safe cover away from the Orcs if they decided to make a return attack or to do more reconnaissance work for the Dark Lord. We sat down in silence in a small alcove just off the hall. Legolas was the first to speak. He sounded edgy and somewhat nervous. "I think, uh, I'd better go back to my, uh, quarters to check that the Orcs haven't stolen anything.." And with that, Legolas ran off towards the completely wrong end of the Halls, (towards Culmìre's quarters, I noticed) leaving Nuindacilion and me completely by ourselves in an empty room with the entire Halls in a shambles from the attack.  
  
An awkward silence.  
  
I'm not sure how long we sat there, thinking about nothing, and seeing nothing but each other, but the peace was suddenly broken by a thud and then the sound of something rolling from the direction that Legolas had run off towards. We both whipped around to see Legolas and Culmìre, hand in hand, in the middle of sneaking off behind where Nuindacilion and I were sitting. It was evident from the embarrassment on Legolas' face that he had dropped his half-empty quiver as he and Culmìre had tried to escape from the Halls without us noticing.  
  
I lazily picked up his quiver that had rolled to my feet, stood, and calmly picked up the few stray arrows strewn across the floor. I then walked over to Legolas and handed it back to him. I could hear stifled laughter from Nuindacilion behind me. I also tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Next time, you might want to put a cap on it? It might save you from further embarrassment." "Yes, I'll do that" "And, also, if you wanted to be alone with Culmìre, all you had to do was ask! There's nothing to be ashamed of!"  
  
Culmìre was on the verge of tears when Legolas looked back at her. Legolas, who was nearly over his embarrassment, was beginning to see the funny side of his predicament. Quietly, and without much giggling, he took Culmìre and led her back towards her own quarters.  
  
"Lets just hope that that never happens to US!" Nuindacilion said. I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed. "What?" I said, between giggles "I'll tell you what. That's never going to happen to US, because we will be quiet, won't we? And we won't have to sneak out if we feel like doing.anything."  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
He slid his chair over and put it next to mine. He sat down and looked meaningfully into my eyes.  
  
And I looked back.  
  
(Author's Note: A Massive, hairy, stinking, gobsmacking THANK YOU to Clare for getting me out of the creative rut I was stuck in for some time with the Legolas and Culmìre thing. I owe you one Dude.)  
  
Something connected us. It was like we were back in the dream, in that moonlit place in the woods. Once again I was on the verge of taking Nuindacilion's hand and going off with him.  
  
It was that exact moment I realized I was in love with Nuindacilion, and that I always had been, even when he was just a glowing apparition in my dream. An overwhelming desire to tell him just that swelled up in me, but for some strange reason I stayed silent, completely absorbed in his gaze. I was so entranced that I didn't catch what Nuindacilion had said. I snapped back and asked him to repeat it.  
  
"I ihain I es ned meleth ah le, Gilnathroniel. I believe I'm in love with you."  
  
My mind blanked and I just stared at him, open mouthed and wide eyed. "Wait, wait, backtrack.did I hear right? Did you just say that you loved me?" I asked him, unable to believe the words that had just been spoken.  
  
Nuindacilion said nothing. Instead he stood up, gently pulled me up from where I was sitting, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. That answered my question perfectly..  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^.Quite a while later..~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^  
  
.I was awoken by the sound of someone bursting in through the door. I sat up, half asleep, and realized with a start that I wasn't in my room. There was an awkward silence. I realized suddenly but all too late I was in Nuindacilion's chambers, and that the Elf messenger staring astonished at me thought he has just stumbled in on something. I looked down and saw Nuindacilion lying shirtless by my side, sleeping in the strange way that Elves do "Err.Excuse me, Lady, for interrupting." The Messenger stammered, "But His Highness must be awoken as soon as possible. A matter of importance has arisen. He must see the King immediately." "Thank you." I replied sweetly, unnerving the poor messenger even more. "I will wake His Highness immediately. Oh and.please do not tell anyone that I was in the prince's quarters." "Of course, Milady." He said as he exited the room.  
  
I leaned down and gave Nuindacilion a kiss on his ear. "Wake up." I whispered softly. He stirred and groaned, but gave no other sign that he was awake. I flicked his nose. Still no response. Fine. I thought Time to do something drastic. I blew a massive raspberry right in his ear, falling down laughing as he sat bolt upright, looking around. "Scared you?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to hold in my laughter. He turned and looked at me. A mischievous grin spread across his face. "The Son of Thranduil is scared of nothing." He boasted with mock pride. "Not even frighteningly beautiful princesses who have the terrifying power of overwhelming defenceless princes and leading them to their doom." "Please, Nuindacilion, do not confuse me with Rainiel." "Rainiel will never be as beautiful as you, Melamin. She holds no power over THIS particular defenceless prince." Nuindacilion put his arms around me and kissed me. "See?" "Hmm. I do. Now, before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I was going to tell you that a messenger came in here about ten minutes ago saying you had to go see your father. He said it was rather important." He rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Valar grant me a day's peace!" He growled as he got out of bed and made his way out the door. I stifled a giggle. "You do plan to put a shirt on, don't you?" I asked him Nuindacilion shot me a mischievous look, grabbed a shirt that was lying on the ground and hurried out of the room.  
  
I must have lain there long hours before I finally came to wondering what was keeping Nuindacilion. I decided to go out and see what was happening. I got halfway down the corridor when I bowled straight into Nuindacilion himself. I picked up that he looked rather worried and upset. "What's the matter?" I asked. He sighed. "Legolas must travel at once to Imladris, and I'm to go with him." I wondered dubiously if that was the whole problem. "Well I will come to, if I may." I said lightly. "I would like to see the places I have often dreamed of." "My father will not allow you to go. I have already asked him."  
  
I felt my heart sink to my feet.  
  
"When must you leave?" "Early tomorrow, daybreak." A horrible lump rose in my throat and I felt tears prick my eyes. I choked back a sob and Nuindacilion drew me close. "Why must you go too?" I muttered into his shirt.  
  
To this question Nuindacilion had no answer.  
  
Author's Note: Hurraaaaah! I finally finished this chapter! -Dances- I got so STUCK in the middle of it! 


End file.
